


Sweet Dreams

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Falling Asleep At Work, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: The long awaited Sleep Update had finally arrived. Connor was excited about it since he'd heard it was in the works and was eager to update as soon as it was launched. Unfortunately his expectation of how it would work did not fit with the sense of humour the designers had.





	Sweet Dreams

Like most other days, Connor was up before Hank and had a smile to greet him with. It made Hank want to be able to do more than mumble incoherently and wave in his general direction, but without something to boot his brain up he was a bit of a mess. The something used to be a beer, maybe whiskey after a rough night but as of late, with Connor’s help, it had become something almost healthy like a fruit smoothie drizzled with chocolate.

“Morning Hank,” Connor seemed more chipper than usual as he handed over the morning’s concoction. It took a few sips and a bit of time for Hank to feel human enough to look at Connor.

“You seem far too happy. Something happen overnight?”

“There was a new update released. Hopefully from tonight onwards I will be able to join in in sleeping and dreaming.”

It was such a simple thing but Hank knew how much it bothered Connor that he couldn’t sleep or dream. Sure he could enter a stasis mode but it just wasn’t the same. As soon as he’d heard that CyberLife were working on a sleep function it was all he could talk about. It did get a little tiresome after a while and after the fifth pondering about what sleep feels like in a morning, Hank had shot Connor down with a not too kind “as long as you don’t snore I don’t care.”

The two of them headed into the precinct as per usual. Hank got himself some coffee and settled down at his desk while Connor sat opposite him. It was nothing unusual and lunchtime rolled round without a hitch. They walked to Chicken Feed together; Hank quietly munched his way through a burger while Connor watched. He’d been quiet during their walk but Hank didn’t question it.

The afternoon dragged on. Hank was bored of filling out paperwork and his mind was liable to drift. He glanced up at Connor opposite him. Brown eyes were blank and unfocussed and Hank watched with fascination as Connor’s blinks were slow and drawn out. Connor’s chin tipped down to his chest and before it could loll forward properly he jerked in his seat and looked around sheepishly.

“You alright there?” Hank asked amused.

“My apologies, I think I must have lost myself in processing some new code there,” Connor replied and Hank snorted. He wasn’t going to argue with an android over what he was up to but from where he sat it certainly looked like nodding off.

Entertained, Hank picked up a report and kicked his feet up onto his desk. At that angle he had perfect view of Connor who was shuffling files around before settling on one to read. It was fascinating to watch. At first Connor was sat up as he read but then his shoulders drooped, his elbow rested on the desk and soon his head was proper up by his palm. Hank could just about see the way his eyes were slipping shut for longer and longer until they didn’t open. The elbow propping him up slipped off the desk and Connor lurched back upright. If Hank had wanted to believe his ears he’d have said Connor even let out a little snort or surprise. He shook his head and went back to his report, letting Connor fuss over his files again.

It shouldn’t have been funny to watch him. But every time Connor settled to do some work his eyes glazed over and all too soon he was nodding off. After the fourth time he’d jolted awake he looked over to Hank sheepishly.

“It would appear I’m experiencing some kind of malfunction. Do you think Captain Fowler would allow me to take the afternoon off to run a diagnosis and carry out necessary repairs?”

“Sure, leave it with me. I’ll clear it with him,” Hank smiled softly. Connor’s usually styled hair was messy from where his fingers had run through it and supported his head as he valiantly tried not to snooze.

As Hank stood he looked at Connor who wrinkled his nose and frowned. Without as much as a warning his mouth opened wide in a yawn.

“Cover your mouth before you catch flies,” Hank grumbled. “Nobody needs to see the back of your throat.”

“What was that?” Connor asked, a little frown of worry creased his face.

“A yawn. Congratulations, you’re a real boy now.”

Hank left Connor at his desk and trundled towards Fowler’s glass cage.

“Knock knock,” he said as he stuck his head through the door.

“What can I do for you?” The reply was warm and easy, the tension of before between Hank and the captain had slowly abated into nothing.

“Just thought I’d check in, see how you were doing,” Hank replied and glanced through the glass towards Connor’s desk. His gaze was followed by Fowler’s and they both fought hard to suppress their grins.

“Let me guess, the sleeping update?” Fowler asked.

“He was so excited about it. But I think he was under the impression it would only kick in at night for eight hours,” Hank nodded. At his desk, Connor was slumped down, arm pillowed on one arm while the other held a tablet on its side for him to read. If the wavering of the tablet was anything to go by he was on the verge of nodding off yet again.

“The best thing,” Hank continued as they watched the tablet topple and smack Connor in the face who then shot up and looked around with a flush of embarrassment. “The best thing is,” Hank started again, “he thinks he’s malfunctioning and would like the rest of the day off to try and fix it.”

The look Fowler shot him was one of disbelief mixed with a softness Hank rarely ever saw anymore. It was something that he’d seen on Fowler a few times they’d watched videos of cute animals being silly but in the recent years nothing had elicited such a response.

“You’re telling me that he wants the afternoon off to figure out he’s just sleepy?” There was an incredulity in his voice that had Hank grinning.

At his desk, the tablet finally tumbled out of Connor’s lax hand again but this time he didn’t even stir.

“It’s his first sleep Jeffery, cut him some slack.”

Out in the bullpen a few people began to notice Connor’s predicament. A few officers peered at him curiously while other walked past surreptitiously for a better look. The balled up paper Gavin threw bounced off Connor’s shoulder but beyond a small twitch he didn’t move.

In his office Fowler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out a long breath through his nose. There was mild trepidation building in him as he watched Gavin sneak up on Connor and began to balance things on his back. The tower of tablets got taller and taller, they were joined by folders and Gavin was reaching for the desk lamp when his eyes caught on something else. The pen was in his hand before Fowler made a decision.

“Fine, get him home. But I expect you both back at work on time tomorrow and no sleeping on the job again.”

“Both of us?” Hank’s eyebrows shot up.

“I know you wouldn’t want to miss his first sleep. It’s none of my business what you two get up to but look me in the face and tell me you don’t want to be there when he first blinks his eyes open, still sleep warm and mussed up.”

Hank stared at him before his face creased with a grin.

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

He was out of the office in moments and hollering at Gavin about drawing dicks on faces. It was enough noise that Connor shifted in his sleep and the pile threatened to topple. A couple of hands shot out to catch the cascade and put everything back on the table. Grumpily Gavin stepped away and put the cap back on the pen.

Ignoring him Hank crouched down next to Connor and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Connor?” he asked softly. It took another light shake for Connor’s head to rise up as he blinked against the brightness.

“Hank?” his words were slightly slurred as he twisted his chair to peer down at Hank.

It took all of Hank’s energy to stand up and ruffle his hair a little. There was a slight hint of drool in the corner of Connor’s mouth and before it could be dealt with his mouth opened into a dainty yawn. Somewhere in the crowd the sound of a camera clicked.

“Let’s get you home sleepy,” Hank murmured. Connor blinked down at him, obviously trying to process what was going on and failing. With a huffed laugh Hank reached for him. Floppy arms were wound around his neck and Hank braced himself as he lifted Connor, a leg either side of his hip. A few hands steadied him before he could topple under the weight. He jostled Connor a little higher to adjust and grinned when soft warm breaths puffed against his neck. No doubt Connor’s eyes were slipping shut again. With the soundtrack of a few coos and more flashes of a camera, Hank walked out of the precinct wearing a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've belly-flopped into this fandom it would seem. Scream at me on tumblr - @connorssock where I'm still finding my feet a little.


End file.
